Quintuplets
by Cassiel Oliviari
Summary: Mama Mione? Papa Draco? Life will change for the House Heads when they are de-aged, and placed in hiding with these two teenaged wizards. Has Dumbledore gone bonkers? Read and find out! UPDATE828
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or all those other people.

**Quintuplets**

Chapter One

Maybe they shouldn't have been there at all. Not that it would have changed anything, as Dumbledore never changed his mind, no matter who overheard. Maybe it would have been better if they had just waited for him to tell them, on his own time, because he obviously had a plan. He always had a plan, and they were always brilliant.

Mad, but brilliant.

There is a thin line, you know?

Draco Malfoy was running towards the dungeons, fast as his long legs could carry him, but still, the Head Girl was catching up. Adrenaline did wonders with her stubby legs. Hermione was definitely a sight to see, as she was a) running, b) bug-eyed, and c) covered from head to toe in blue goo. The goo was Draco's fault, as the Head Boy couldn't go for one single day without pranking the bouffy haired prick to high heaven. This time it was the exploding hair pomade, and who knows what would come next?

Hermione obviously didn't notice _where _she was going, only that she was chasing the scrawny ferret, and was slowly gaining. Only when he stopped suddenly in front of a giant wooden door, did she finally realize she was in the dungeons.

"You filthy, slimy, _cheater,_" she panted.

"You're the slimy one, bint," she said, out of breath as well. "I did not _cheat,_ that is for petty thieves and your kind. I simply evened out the playing field, so that the teachers would finally see my side of the story!"

"Snape will see your side of the story all right." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the stone wall. Malfoy poised his fist above the door, ready to knock, when he heard voices. Loud ones too, with the kind of strung tension that just begged to be listened to. He put down his fist, and instead pushed his ear to the door.

Hermione scoffed. "Petty thieves and _my _kind? You, the boy who listens in on teachers' conversations!?!"

He waved her off, a scowl on his face. "Shut up! They're talking about us!"

"That doesn't give us any right to...." Hermione was about to knock on the door herself, when she heard a little voice in her head, urging her to listen in too.

It sounded like Harry. Figures. She walked over to the door, pushed Malfoy down, and pressed her own ear to it.

"..._they're the Head Boy and Girl, Albus, I'm sure they can handle it!"_

"_Not just Head Boy and Girl, Minerva. This is Hermione Granger we're talking about!"_

"_Oh, and what about your fine housemate, Draco Malfoy? Conveniently forgotten that he has his own record as well?"_

"Ooof!"

Malfoy was fighting his way to the top, probably thinking that the sound was of higher quality up there. Honestly, who made him Head Boy? Hermione groaned.

"It sounds just the same down there as it does up here, Malfoy," she whispered. "Stop making so much noise, I can't hear!"

"'_Stop making so much noise, I can't hear_,'" he mimicked in a whiney voice. She just ignored him, and listened in some more, just in time to hear a high squeaky voice say;

"They can obviously handle it, they are Head Boy and Girl, top of their classes. Deceiving them in such a way would be horrible! We might loose their trust forever."

"_Well, whatever his decision is, we have to hurry soon," _said a voice Hermione recognized as Professor Sprout. _"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has stolen the tome, chances are, he's already found the passage. We must spring into action at once!"_

There was a murmur of agreement.

"_I have reached my decision," _came the clear voice of Professor Dumbledore. _"But first, a word from our Head Boy and Girl themselves. Pomona, the door, if you please?"_

"GAK!"

Malfoy jumped up, knocking Hermione head over heels, and bolted down the hall, just as the door opened. A very amused Professor Sprout looked down at Hermione, who was pointing at the escaping Head Boy, a guilty look on her face. "H...h...he started it. It was his idea!"

"Mister Malfoy!" Snape called out, peeking his head around the door. "You are wanted in my office!"

Malfoy skidded to a halt, a foot away from the corner, and apparent freedom. He slunk back to the door, where Dumbledore and the heads of House all stood, goofy grins on their faces. The Headmaster elbowed Snape in the ribs, and giggled, "I think this will work out better than I anticipated!"

Snape just rolled his eyes.

Malfoy and Hermione were ushered into the dank dungeon, and sat down on two chairs Dumbledore conjured. The four other staff members looked less than enthusiastic about what was to come.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I am sure that both of you have read _Hogwarts: A History?_"

The two nodded. Hermione stared at Malfoy, and felt instantly violated. That was _her _book!

"Then you two obviously both know of the Founders' Shield?"

They nodded again. Hermione remembered the Founders' Shield as being a complex mixture of spells and potions, that when activated, produced a shield that encapsulated Hogwarts and it's grounds. The shield was unbreakable, and could resist any magic, dark or light.

Hermione gasped. "You don't mean....that tome Voldemort, sorry, You-Know-Who stole was the Volume for that shield?"

The dark looks on their faces confirmed that it was true.

"I do have another copy of the tome in my possession," Dumbledore explained. "But him having the tome means that he knows all the instances needed to create the shield." He gave Malfoy and Hermione a serious stare. "We need your help."

Malfoy just shrugged. "Okay."

Snape opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a little wooden box. Inside the box, there were six vials of potion, four white, and two black.

"As you know, the Founders' shield needs all four Heads of House to commit to fashioning a ring out of their craft, be it Potions," he nodded at Snape, "or Herbology, and such. We need you two to keep the Heads of House in hiding for one month, whilst they work on their rings. To do this, we will give you these potions."

Dumbledore handed each of them a vial of the slick, black potion. Malfoy stared at it in disgust, while Hermione asked curiously, "What potion is this, Professor?"

"Aging Potion, Miss Granger."

The two teens stared at him blankly. He was obviously enjoying their cluelessness.

Malfoy examined his potion, then looked at the other four that were still in the box. His face turned a putrid green. "Please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking."

The Headmaster smiled. "I do believe I am."

He turned to Hermione, and announced, "The Heads of House are taking a de-aging potion, and you, Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy, are going to act as their parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

****

Quintuplets

Chapter Two

"Shut UP!"

Hermione stared first at Dumbledore, then Malfoy, then back at Dumbledore.

Then at Malfoy.

He was calm.

__

Too calm.

He arched his eyebrow at Dumbledore. "My father will never allow this."

"Ha!" Professor Flitwick laughed, perched atop Snape's desk. "You think that we would tell your father about this?"

Malfoy got a bit paler, but still had his nose stuck in the air. "You'd better."

"Silly boy," Snape tutted. "You may be Head Boy, but you know absolutely nothing."

"You were the one who vouched for him to be Head Boy in the first place, Severus," Sprout said.

"Better him than Potter. Or Weasley." He shuddered. "And no one really considered the other two candidates."

Hermione's head was surprisingly clear, probably because it really hadn't sunk in yet. "I….have to look after all of them?"

"Well, yes, with the help of Draco here." Dumbledore poked him lightly in the shoulder. "Mister Malfoy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…sure…"

He was white now, an unnatural colour for a human. Giving a final, maniacal look at Hermione, his eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Good Lord!"

McGonagall instinctively bent over as he crashed to the ground, disturbing Snape's slimy jarred things. It was a good thing she did, for just as she knelt, a very purple gooey one teetered dangerously over, and smashed on the floor.

"SPLOOSH!"

Hermione ducked, and narrowly avoided getting hit with a wave of violet sludge. When she was sure the coast was clear, she looked up, and shrieked.

Snape was standing there, along with the other four teachers, covered in large, oozing boils. What was even worse though, was Malfoy, who was unrecognizably disfigured.

"Oh my…." Snape jumped over to his desk, and began to rummage around his drawers. A few moments passed, filled with awkward silence, before he finally pulled out an old-fashioned spray bottle. A few squirts, and everyone, including the unconscious Malfoy, was cured.

Dumbledore said a quick spell, and the little ferret jumped up, good as new. Stupid idiot. Hermione gave him a glare that could melt ice, and he returned it with a vengeance.

"Pardon my French, but this is the most fucked up thing that I have ever heard," he spat, glaring especially at Snape. "My father would not be pleased."

"Little Papa's boy can't do anything without Daddy's consent, can he?" she mocked. "Papa's boy needs Daddy to hold his hand for him, and make him breakfast, doesn't he?"

Malfoy turned pink. "Least I can afford to have breakfast, Granger. You must be afraid of leaving your poor pet Weasel alone for a while. I heard he nearly starved when you had that flu for the week, is that true?"

"You and I both know that was no _flu _Malfoy," she muttered. _Stupid Malfoy's petty pranks._ The teachers stood by, watching, mostly amused. After all, they had nothing better to do.

"Granger has to look after her widdle weasley Wonniekins, isn't that right? Poor widdle Wonniekins, all by himself. ACK!"

Hermione had rushed forward, hand raised, ready to slap his little pointy face right off.

"Ahem."

She looked over at Dumbldore, who had suddenly stood. "I am sorry to interrupt your fun, but we must get down to business. Mister Malfoy, if you would please untangle yourself from Professor Snape's robes."

Hermione looked over, and stifled a giggle when she saw Malfoy's face peeking out from behind the Potion's Master, who swatted at him angrily.

Dumbldore handed Hermione a small roll of parchment, and a black leather envelope. "Inside, you will find 39,847 Euros, roughly ten thousand Galleons." She gasped. "This is the map to your home, and special things you must know for living there."

Malfoy examined his nails. Hermione gave him a distasteful look, and asked," When do we start?"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped, and smiled happily at the other staff members, who grinned half-heartedly in return. "Mister Malfoy, do you agree to it as well?"

He was about to reply in the negative, and give Granger a chance to be a single mum.

__

"Little Papa's boy can't do anything without Daddy's consent, can he? Papa's boy needs Daddy to hold his hand for him, and make him breakfast, doesn't he?"

"Of course," he growled. Snape and McGonagall both gave little strangled chokes, and Flitwick fell off of his perch, only to be caught in time by Sprout. "Let's do it."

He grabbed his potion, and without consent, downed the entire vial of it. Hermione, not to be outdone by a ferret, gulped hers down as well, and both proceeded to feel the unpleasant sensations of having your body widen and re-arrange itself in a matter of seconds.

You know that feeling, the lurching your body goes through, right before throwing up? Well, imagine that, only without the throwing up part, and in rapid succession. Hermione could _feel _her bones thicken and harden, and her hips widen. She looked at her hands, and saw her nails lengthen to an inhuman length, and when she reached up to her hair, she felt that it was soft, and not the least bit bushy, though almost down to her feet. Her skin was flaking off, and her clothes were ripping right where the extra fat or and muscle was manifesting itself.

Malfoy, on the other hand, felt his face suck into itself, and become, if possible, more lean and chiseled than before. His hair was growing too, but not just on his head. His facial hair, which was normally unnoticeable, had grown down to his chest. He felt himself sprout up another two inches, and his shoes began to feel a bit tight.

Then, it stopped.

Dumbledore giggled gleefully, and announced, "Welcome to the ripe old age of 27!"

The Heads of House were gaping, shell shocked.

Malfoy said his prayers, then turned around to face Granger. His jaw dropped.

"What the….?"

__

VAVAVAVAVAV

__

An: at press time, the exchange was 1USD= 3s and 15k or 1G= 4USD and 82 cents

No, this isn't a Hermione-With-curves fic. She will have curves, but Malfoy won't notice 'em until later. He might not notice them at all, because I have decided to try my hand at Wimp!Draco from the 3rd HP movie.

**__**

Re-Vu-ers

Paprika90, K, harryptaxd204, CherryBlossomAngel-225, ParvisSira, hermionerocks, Aubrey-Cat, Aricia Artemisia, mark, SingSingMa, Xestyone


End file.
